


Nothing to Regret

by DreamASillyDream



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamASillyDream/pseuds/DreamASillyDream
Summary: Sometimes Camila wonders how Dinah really feels about their relationship.





	

Camila watched as Dinah's long fingers rolled the small brown paper into a perfect cylinder.

"Cops Mila." The Tongan girl mumbled. Dinah could feel the other girl's eyes on her and while on any other occasion she would be flatter that the smaller girl couldn't keep her eyes off of her, Camila was supposed to be keeping watch.

The two girls were sitting behind a huge tree in a secluded wooded area of the park. 

Few people walked this deep into the park and the ones who did stayed close to the path. Camila was glad her girlfriend suggested sitting closer to the edge of the lake. They were hidden from the average runner or passbyer, but Dinah knew the cops would occasionally drive pass through their area looking for people partaking in the same activities they were currently engaged in.

"You wanna go first?" Dinah asked, holding the neatly rolled blunt in front of her. 

Camila shrugged, she was never a big smoker. If she was being honest she only smoked because Dinah did. Her girlfriend had never pressured her and Camila did enjoy it, but if Dinah quit tomorrow Camila doubted she'd ever burn, eat or vape the green leaf again. 

Taking a few pulls, Dinah settled closer to the smaller girl, their knees pressed tightly together. 

The thick gray cloud rushed from the Tongan girl's lips as she leaned back against the tree and set her dark brown eyes on the sky above. She inhaled another lung full from the blunt, feeling Camila snuggle into her side and lay her head on her shoulder. 

She wordlessly passed the blunt to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around Camila and pulling her into her chest once she was sure the other girl had a firm grasp on the slender object.

"I like this." mumbled Camila into her Dinah's chest, the smoke floating from her lips and across the light blue material of Dinah's t-shirt. 

"What?" 

"This." Camila paused and closed her eyes to appreciate the feeling of Dinah's warmth. "Me and you."

The corner of Dinah's lips rose in a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Camila breathed out softly.

"Hey." Dinah shook her shoulder and peered over at the smaller girl as best as she could in their position. "Don't fall asleep. Ash that shit behind you."

A chuckle bubbled in Camila's throat causing her to cough with her mouth closed. Her throat was already hurting after only a couple of pulls. The next few would hurt, which was fine with her. It didn't take much to get her high. 

"I could never fall asleep on you. You're my energizer bunny." 

 

Dinah's smile widened. "Your energizer bunny? You high already girl?"

"Not as high as you."

"Nah. Let me catch up." Dinah replied as she took the blunt out of Camila's looser than what'd she consider safe grip. 

They smoked in silence, the water before them rippling quietly. The occasional footsteps prevented either of them from getting comfortable enough to sleep, but their confidence in Dinah's location scouting kept them calm and in place.

"Do you ever regret it?" Camila's soft voice broke their muted bliss.

"What?"

"Me." 

The Tongan girl opened her mouth to reply, then quickly closed it. She knew it was best to let the older girl get whatever she was thinking off her chest before she replied.

"Choosing me. I know.." Camila's words trailed off. The sirens in her head blared at her to stop. This was a subject that remained untouched between the girls until now. The red flashing warning signs in her mind always stopped her, but now the lights were clouded by the THC flowing through her body and the questions were given free range to rush out of her mouth before her brain could halt them in their tracks.

"I know Kimmy stopped speaking to you. I saw. I saw your message when you texted her last night. I didn't mean to. I just looked over and my eyes read it without me saying yes." Camila slapped at her eyes as if chastising them for invading her girlfriend's privacy. She felt the girl underneath her head inhale deeply then sigh.

"Can we not?"

Camila picked her head up and looked at the younger girl's face. Her expression was neutral but Camila could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting up fully and cupping the girl's cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated like a broken mantra.

Dinah grimaced, shaking the girl's hand off. "No." The aggressiveness in her voice shocked Camila. She sat up and turned to face the older girl.

 

"No. She's not going to make me feel like I'm doing something wrong. Being with you is the best thing I've ever done. I told you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She looked the older girl directly in the eyes, the tears that never fell were gone and her eyes were filled with a burning intensity. An intensity Camila hadn't seen since the night they came out to everyone on their last day of the 7/27 North American tour leg. 

" I love you so much it hurts. I hated how we used to be. I hated seeing you every day knowing that you felt the same way but I was too stupid worrying about my family, about how my community would react instead of following my heart. All I've ever wanted was you." 

Camila felt a strange tightening in her chest. She recognized the feeling. It was same one she felt every time after the two made love and held each other in their compact bunk beds. It was the feeling she felt when she knew no matter what was going on outside their bunk curtain, nothing could touch them and in that moment nothing could compare. Not the feeling of being on stage or recording a new song. Concerts would come and go, a producer would call them up every other day begging to work with them, but there was only one Dinah Jane Hansen. Only one Camila Cabello and in that moment they were together and neither were replaceable.

That was how Camila felt right now. The blunt fell to the dirt, it's cherry red tip turning gray as it laid forgotten.

A weightlessness eased through both of the young women as they kissed on the ground, Camila straddling the younger girl's waist. Their hands clawed restlessly over the other's bodies in an attempt to draw themselves closer. Camila moaned as Dinah sucked gently at her collarbone. She knew there would be a multitude of hickeys across both of their bodies tomorrow but any thoughts of their angry makeup artist dissipated with every whispered "I love you."

There would be plenty people in this world who wouldn't approve of their love, but none of that mattered. They would face them head on and with their legions of fans supporting their relationship neither of them had anything to regret. And they never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like this, I'm willing to write for any fifth harmony pairing. Shoot me an idea and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
